An article in Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol.24, No.3 (1985), pp.324-327 discusses the generation of high energy particles in a Mather type plasma focus device. The electrode structure in this prior art reference is of a coaxial double type and the polarity of an inner electrode is positive. Deuterium is used as an operating gas, and a measured value of particles emitted in an axial direction when a source voltage (capacitor voltage) is 65 KV is disclosed. In other words, X-rays, electrons, neutrons (2.45 MeV) and a deuterium beam (1 KeV to 170 KeV) are observed in the axial direction.
The prior art reference described above discloses that emission of charged particles can be obtained by use of a Mather type plasma focus device, but the reference does not describe how high efficiency can be attained while securing multi-ionized ions when the device is used as a particle source.